


Your Place with Us

by NewLifeCrisis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mother Henning, Multi, Past Torture, Recovery, Scamandercest - Freeform, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLifeCrisis/pseuds/NewLifeCrisis
Summary: Percival is recovering nicely at home post-Grindelwald with the help of both Scamander brothers, but some people (ahem, Theseus) are being clingy.





	Your Place with Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just dipping my toes in.

“Thes.”

“...”

“Thes.”

“Mm.”

“Theseus!”

“What, Newt?”

“No, none of that. You know you really must go back to work soon. The Minister himself has been sending you owls requesting that you at least go in to MACUSA and work from there.”

Theseus groaned dramatically in response and burrowed deeper into the bed he was currently sharing with a sleeping Percival. The latter was sleeping off the effects of the many potions he still needed to take even three weeks after his rescue from Grindelwald’s captivity. Both Scamander brothers had been constant presences at his hospital bedside during the early days of his recovery, and had insisted on staying with him when he was well enough to go home. The days had passed quickly and relatively peacefully, punctuated only by a few vivid nightmares that left Percival shaking in both his lovers’ protective embraces. Now, however, it seemed that the grace period for Theseus’s abrupt and extended leave of absence from the Ministry was at an end.

“But Newt, you can’t expect me to leave Percy at home alone when he’s not yet fully recovered!” Theseus whined, while hugging Percival as close as he could without disturbing his rest.

“He won’t be alone, though,” Newt said calmly, “I’ll be here with him all day and you can spend all evening with him when you get home.” Newt was just as reluctant for Theseus to be away from them both, but he also understood how important his position at the Ministry was to him. He wouldn’t let his brother sacrifice his work ethic just because he was being stubborn and overprotective of their lover.

“But what if something happens while I’m away? You don’t even know how he likes his oatmeal in the morning! And do you know what books to bring him when he gets bored? And what if—” Theseus cut off his diatribe as soon as he noticed Percival’s still-too-thin face crease in apparent pain and fear. He reached out to hold the sleeping man’s hand as a gentle reminder that he was safe, while Newt stroked his pale cheek soothingly until the lines of Percival’s face smoothed back into a peaceful expression.

Once assured that Percival was resting easy again, Newt turned to his brother and said, “Thes, I realize that you’ve known and been with Percy longer than I have, but you must understand that he’s not just yours to love and care for anymore. He’s mine too. So please, trust that we’ll manage just fine for a few hours on our own, okay?”

Theseus was preparing to rebut, when Percival, who had been feigning sleep since the initial disturbance, spoke up first.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Percival asked teasingly, voice rough from sleep.

“Oh Percival, did we wake you, love?” Newt asked, while conjuring him a glass of water.

“Sorry mate, Newt and I can talk about this later. You really should be resting, Perce,” Theseus said as he fussed with the blankets and pillows to get Percival as comfortable as possible.

“No, I’m fine, really,” Percival said after Newt helped him drink a sip of water. “But I do agree with Newt. You really should be getting back to work, Thes. Your country needs you, and with me currently out of commission, MACUSA could use your help too.”

Theseus looked slightly crestfallen at being dismissed so readily by both his lovers, but Percival was quick to reassure him. “Just because you’re away from home for the day doesn’t mean you’ll be far from our thoughts. You’ll always have a place with us when you come home,” he said definitively, while squeezing Theseus’s hand for emphasis.

Newt tucked himself into the bed so that Percival was sandwiched between them, before cheekily piping up, “And besides, I don’t think any of us would complain to some rigorous make-out, um, I mean, make-up time in the evenings, right Thes?”

“Oh fine, I give in. I’ll go back to work tomorrow, but only half-days for now!” Theseus conceded. “And only because Newt has promised rigorous sex, once you’re healed a bit more, of course, Perce.”

“Well I was trying to put it delicately, Theseus, but yes,” Newt said with an impish grin.

Percival laughed lightly before his voice deepened into something rough and sensual, “Oh darling, it had better be anything but delicate.”


End file.
